We belong together
by ichiLOVE
Summary: The Kurosakis should be banned. HitsuKarin. Hints: IchiRuki & MasShin.


**Author's Note:  
I can't sleep so instead of doing nothing, I wrote this for fun.**

**Sorry for the wrong grammar and my bad english.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me.  
I'll give up all I have just to breath._

* * *

"Soutaichou, can we talk for a minute?"

Kyouraku looked at the white haired man in front of him and smiled, "Of course Hitsugaya Taichou. Come in. And please it's Kyouraku-san. Even I'm now the soutaichou nothing has changed between us, lil shiro."

Toushiro nodded as he enters the soutaichou's office.

"Tea?" Kyouraku offered.

"Suit yourself."

"Nanao-chaaaan! Can you get us a tea~! One for Hitsugaya taichou and one for meee~" Kyouraku sing sang.

"I'm your fukutaichou! Not your personal maid!" Nanao scolded. "Oh, Hi Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushiro nodded in response.

"Aww, don't be mean Nanao-chan~" Kyouraku moaned.

The black haired woman just glared at him and went out to get some tea.

Kyouraku cleared his throat and said, "So what do you want to talk about shiro-chan?"

Toushiro lips formed into a thin line. "Soutaichou, I've been serving Soul Society for have a millennium..."

"Hmmm..."

Toushiro took a deep breath and blurted out his intention. "I want to live in the human world. I...-"

"Don't you think you're rushing things Shiro?" Kyouraku asked cutting off the white haired boy.

Toushiro's eyes widen, "I-"

"It's against the law. We shouldn't co-exist with the humans as much as possible."

"But-"

"Give me one reason I should I let you." Kyouraku asked, dead serious.

Toushiro looked at his friend with eyes wide. Kyouraku never talked to him like this. It seems that he won't agree. "Karin... I fell in love with her..."

Kyouraku raised a brow and said, "You fell in love with a human?! That's absurd Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"No-she's... She just make me feel alive. She makes me do things that I don't usually do..."

Kyouraku sigh, "Like breaking rules?" His tone was back to normal.

"She's different... She is like the sky, the sun, the moon, the stars and even the rain. When she smiles, she's the sun who can brighten up anyone, she's also the moon who can be your light in your darkness. She's the stars who keep on shining even in her simple way. She's stubborn, clumsy, foul mouthed but she always amuse me. She's the rain when she's sad. Though she never cry. She's strong...really really strong, but you can still feel the sadness... the longing... And she's the vast blue sky in a beautiful day. She can energize you without trying. She can make me smile without pulling a cute face... She's really different. She makes me feel alive..." Toushiro looked at the old man sincerely.

"What about your division?" Kyouraku asked.

"Matsumoto can handle it. She achieved bankai fifty years ago. And I know she's worth it. She's been serving the tenth much longer than I am."

"Following your old captain's track ehh?" Kyouraku smiled. "Don't know, what did the Kurosaki's did to you both. Are they really attractive?"

Toushiro shook his head and said, "No Kyouraku-san. As I said, they're different. They never follow rules, they always have a hero complex, they are strong, stubborn, and complicated. They never settle for something. Danger is always with them, They are extremely annoying, ridiculous and stupid. They are weird, there are no such thing as normal to them. Maybe that's what makes me and Isshin-taichou fall for them. They are just completely different." Toushiro smirked.

Kyouraku howled a laughter and said, "Well, It seems that I have no choice. You proved your worth as a shinigami captain. And maybe It's your time to be happy."

Toushiro can't believe, did he just give him a permission to leave?

Sighing, Kyouraku raised his hand and pats Toushiro's head, "Naah, I feel old. It seems like yesterday, you're just a third seat of the tenth and now here you are retiring."

"I'm sorry..." Toushiro mumbled.

"No, son. You deserve this. You deserve more than this..." Kyouraku smiled. "Don't worry about anything... Maybe it's time that we should also feel what living feels like. I'm sure if anyone knows this, I'll be entertaining guest everyday who wants to retire..."

"I-"

"Hush, I'll only approve who's worth it. And one is you. Maybe Rukia-chan is the next. Argh, another Kurosaki cause this. I think I should banned all the Kurosaki's here in soul society. They're getting my greatest warriors." Kyouraku laugh.

Toushiro couldn't helped but to laugh also.

Nanao walked in with a tray in her hands. "Here's your tea."

"Thank you Nanao-chan~" Kyouraku grinned.

"Thank you." Toushiro smiled.

Nanao smiled back and walked away.

"Well, Let's toast for your new life shiro-chan. I'm going to miss you.." Kyoraku said as he lifts his cup.

"We'll see each other again. I'm sure of it."

* * *

_The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you._

* * *

**End Note:**

**Header and footer lyrics are from 'A twist in my story' by SecondHand Serenade.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
